Declaration of Romance
by CyNiCaL16
Summary: Yuki and kyo had been rival since birth! and now a big trouble comes! they love the same girl! who will capture tohru's heart? find out in this romance and humor story! XD
1. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime furubas may be in my dreams! Haha! Any ways, This is my very very first fic. I hope you enjoy reading this! I just want t o share to you how things work in m my world and imagination! Thanks! Don't forget to sign in my reviews! So I will continue to publish this one! 

Author's Note: Not much! Just enjoy! The magic of love.. ahh!

Chapter 1 –"jealousy"

It was an ordinary day at the sohma residence. Yuki, was staring at a familiar face.

'..There's something about her..

..I just can't get my eyes of her! Her face.' Yuki thought watching tohru

'..hmm! what's our lunch, my dear?'

Shigure said.. hungrily

"Oh.. It's riceball and Tonkatsu!.." tohru said while serving..

"Let me do it for you.. you call kyo! It's his favorite!" Shigure, offering help!

Tohru nodded and left.

'..kyo.. my long time rival!.' yuki thought!

While..

Kyo, was on the rooftop..

Thinking about the girl he wished was there..

-suddenly-

"kyo san!".. it was the girl he's been thinking of! The girl which he cared for! Whom he loved!

"T-tohru!" kyo bursts out!

Tohru while walking, lost her balance and slipped! Kyo, asa fast as he could grabbed her hand and accidentally!.. HUGGED her!

(a/n: Omg xD)

POOF!

Eek!

animal mode!

"Gosh I'm so so sorry! Kyo? Are you ok?" tohru asked concerned!

"meow!"

Moments later.. POOF! human mode

Tohru closed her eyes and turned back!

"You careless lady? Be careful next time!" Kyo shouted with care! 

It's lunch time! And it's your favorite!" tohru cheered up!

"go now! I'll follow you!" secretly.. kyo smiled!..

"At last! What took you sa long?" shigure asked curiosly.

"ehhh? Hey kyo! What did you do to tohru? She has a wound!" shigure smiled grinnly

"Shut up old man!" Kyo shouted

Yuki got up and said : "I'll cure it! I'll get the medical kit.." Yuki left.

silence filled the room until yuki came back carrying a medical kit

He ran towards tohru and held her hand gently and they became close.

"are you OK?" Yuki said in concerned voice

"hai! Thanks!" Tohru said

"be careful next time!"

"I will!"

They don't know that there were a pair of eyes watching them.. jealous of them..

"..I'm done!" kyo said.

They all looked at kyo.. they were shocked!

"are you kidding? Were just about to eat! You used to eat-" shigure was cut off when kyo answered back

"that was before." Kyo stood up and went to his room

"wh-what happened?" tohru asked

"Oh don't mind him! He's just not in the mood! Let's just eat ok?" shigure said

But it was JEALOUSY which made kyo walk out!

a/n: well this is where my fic end i hope you enjoyed reading this ! please send a review i really wanna know how did i go ! thanks  
Don't 4get my reviews! –Cynical16


	2. I care

Disclaimer: Hey guys! Its chapter 2 now! Nyahah! Ty for the people who R&R my 1st pic! Luvv yeh guys! Here's chapter 2 for yu! Pls R&R agen! Tnx!

a/n: read on! This chapter is kinda short! Im a cliffhanger! Haha! Joke! This chapter is kinda sweet! Ahww! This chapter I offer to Kyo!

Chapter 2 –"I Care!"

Kyo lie down in his bed… and gently closes his eyes..

'_yuki.. yuki.. always yuki!.. I Hate myself! I cant even beat him in some ways! _sigh _He--" _Kyo was distracted..

knock

"Kyo-san?.." The voice was shaking

"Who are you?" Kyo replied

"It's me! Tohru.."

"ehh?... what do you want?"

Silence was the answer..

Kyo opened the door.

She saw Tohru, with tears falling down from her cheeks.

Kyo sat in front of tohru..

"Hey! Why are you crying? Huh?" He asked as he go near her..

"ohh.. humm.. Th-There's just s-something in my—" Tohru was shocked when kyo gently wipped her tears..

"Here"..Kyo handed his hanky..

a/n: awwww! So swit 

"N-no Thanks!" Tohru said.

"Take it." Kyo said calmly with concern in his eyes..

Tohru reached for the hanky while her hands are shaking..

Their hands touched!

and Tohru felt the warmth of kyo's hand.. They held each others hand..

Unfortunately..

"TTTOOOOHHHRRUUUU!"

It was Shigure! Bursting out!

Tohru and Kyo was shocked and they parted each others hands!

"Whoa!. Did I interrupt something?" shigure asked! Smiling..

Tohru blushed.

"Im sorry.. but tohru! Pls eat now! Its bad for your health!"

Shigure said

"I-im not hungry.." tohru said

"huh? You mean she hadn't eaten yet?" kyo saked.

"Yeah." Shigure said

"because I—" Tohru wasn't able to finish what she's about to say..

Kyo reached her hand and pulled her up.

They ran and ran..

"where are we going?" Tohru said breathless..

Kyo didn't answer until they stopped at a..

"RESTAURANT!" tohru said. That gave her an answer!

"yeah. Im really hungry now!" Kyo said!

"ppffttt!... bwahha!haha!" Tohru said bursting out..

"Hey! Whats so funny? C'mon now! I'm reaaalllly hhhunnnggryyY!" kyo said..

"haha! Well.. I'm hungry too! Ok..

Wait!.. your treat?" tohru, said smiling

"ok! Ok! Haha!" Kyo said also smiling 

They happily entered the restaurant.. Not noticing they are still holding each others hand 

a/n: There! I already updated! Hope u like it! Haha! Please R&R! next chapter: All about tohru and Yuki! Yuki fans! Read the next chapter soon! I'll update soon again! Tnx! Mwah. cynical16 


	3. Yuki's wish

**CHAPTER #3!**

a/n: hey guys! Are you a yuki-tohru fan? If you are.. read this! This is for yah guys : ) Pls R&R so that I will publish more!

WARNING : read this and you will go crazy in love.lol.

Chapter 3- "My wish for you and I"

Subtitle: "A friend or a lover?"

It was a rainy afternoon.

Classes were about to end in 3... 2... 1...

KKKRRRIINNGG! Goes the class bell

At last, School was over for that day!

The motor mouth of their professor will not be heard temporarily

' _I'm missing her.. I feel empty when she's not around! My schedule was so hectic I can't even greet her a single hello... tsk! Can she be mad at me?" _Yuki thought as he walked through the school corridor.

"_Huh? Why do I always think of her this days? Am I falling for her?"_

"_NO! this is just stress. I just need to—" _

**BUMP!**

Yuki bumped into someone, which made him fall unconscious

He closed his eyes..

**Flashback...**

_3 days earlier.._

_It was a Saturday night. A perfect moment of relaxation! The sky was filled with stars and the wind was so cold as ice. Yuki was seated on a see-saw..._

"_Hey Sir! How are you?" Tohru said as dhe walked towards him._

"_Hi! I'm fine" He smiled at the girl_

_He was missing her so much_

"_Are you hungry? Here… I have sandwich here!" Tohru handed the sandwich to the boy_

"_Thanks." Yuki stared at the cheerful face of tohru._

"_You know?" Tohru asked as she sat down beside yuki._

"_What?" Yuki asked back as he took a bite of the sandwich_

_Tohru lie down in the grass…_

"_They say that if you saw a comet with someone you love, and make a wish, that wish can come true…" Tohru said and closed her eyes.._

_Yuki stared at Tohru _

_A small comet suddenly passed by…_

_Yuki lie down the soft grass and wished…_

"… _I wished that one day I may find my true love and that I may feel that she loves me too…"_

_And with that yuki shut his purple eyes and wished day will never end._

------------------------------------End of FB---------------------------

"Yuki-kun?" said the voice.. the boy heard a girl's voice, a very gentle one in fact.

"Oh my gosh!… I'm so sorry!" said the familiar voice again.

Finally, Yuki opened his purple eyes.. and saw the angelic face of Tohru…

The face that always brighten his day up

Tohru's face was an inch a way from his'.

He missed this girl so much! Without hesitation, he hugged her without caring what will happen..

But As usual… as the curse goes… He turned into a little mouse.

Tohru was gasped. She didn't expect Yuki will hug her.

But when he saw a little mouse, shivering from cold..

She slowly hugged him! It was so gentle, yuki forgot his problems..

Tohru hurriedly looked for her hanky and wrapped it around yuki…

And carefully lifted him and carresed him in her hands whispering 3 words yuki wants to hear for the moment.:

"I miss you.."

Sudden tears fell down from Yuki's tiny white cheeks..

He ran towards tohru's shoulders and lie there…

It means : "I miss you too."

Moments later…

(POOF)

HUMAN MODE yuki was…

Tohru turned back to give yuki some privacy.

Tohru's hanky was on Yuki's shoulders..

Yuki wore his clothes..

"G-Gome T-tohru-san.." Yuki said while fixing his collar

"NO! Don't be... You looked so depressed! Is there something bothering you?"Tohru asked while tuning around.

"_I think I'm falling for you.. I love you.."_ Yuki wants to answer.

"I know you need someone.. Someone to share your pain with." Tohru said while cupping his warm cheek…

"Maybe someone Like me to be your friend… And---"

Tohru was cutt of when she saw the way yuki look at her

His deep set of purple eyes were desperately searching for an answer..

But tohru doesn't know the question was: "Am I a Friend or A lover?"

She felt like crying but Tohru stood up and hold up her tears from falling at her rosy cheek and stard at something else

"Yuki-kun… If you have… you can always tell me! I 'm always here for you!" tohru stammered.

Within this simple words… Yuki was thankful for that moment.

"I-I'm just a l-little s-stressed … I think I need to rest. That's all…"

Yuki covered the truth…

"Well, let's go now!" Tohru said cheerfull and stand up and offered yuki her hand…

Yuki smiled and held her and tohru pulled him up…

"Do you want me to cook for you?" Tohru said cheerfully. Smiling.

"umm.. yeah! If it's ok!." Yuki said returning a big smile.

"It's been a while since I saw you smile like that!" tohru said showing a sophisticated smile.

Does tohru have a feeling at the silver haired boy?

Are they really destined for each other?

Or? Is it just simply coincidence?

Sneak peek for the next chapter:

Yuki finally decided to declare his romance, but in what way?

How will tohru react on this? Find out :)

a/n: So that was the 3rd chapter! I hope you like it! Pls R&R! thnx!

Pla continue to support this one! Because if you liked this, you will love the next chapter! So convinced me! Haha! In a R&R way! Ty! Mwah!

Ja-ne!

cynical16


End file.
